Remember How We Met
by sleepymuse
Summary: The story of how Sesshomaru and Kagome meet through his brother. Based on my one shot I'm Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Remember How We Met

She was nervous. No she was terrified. After changing for the tenth time that afternoon she had finally found an outside she didn't want to throw out the window. Now her hair did not want to curl. " Damn it Damn It. why when I need you to look good you look like crap. That's it! It's the straightener for you!" Kagome yelled at her limp lifeless hair. "AAAHHH! I give up! I look like a leftover whore." Her makeup was starting to run from the heat of the bathroom and her nerves. Flipping the dryer on cool she let it hit her face as she made the necessary touch ups.

Walking down her stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was sitting with a cup of tea for her frantic daughter. "Kagome dear sit down Inuyasha will not even be her for another half an hour." Her said in her most calming voice. "I know. I just want to look perfect when I meet his family tonight." Kagome said sliding into her chair and taking a sip of her tea. "I am sure that they will love you." Her mother tried to reassure her.

Kagome had started dating Inuyasha a few months ago at the start of her senior year of high school. She had always been a little no body in school with a few close friends until he noticed her. Suddenly she was thrust into the popular group and starting to feel like she was losing herself in the chaos. Inuyasha kept trying to further their relationship saying that sex would make them closer. She somehow thought that to be untrue. Tonight she was going to meet his family.

His family happened to be one of the richest in all of Japan. She lived in a little shrine. Talking about feeling less than superior. "Maybe I should call and tell him I am sick." Kagome said while slumping in her chair head in hand. "Kagome you're being silly. Just be you and it will be fine." Kagome's mother said brushing her bangs out of her daughter's eyes. "Who I am again?" Kagome asked in a half serious manner. "You are a sweet, happy, loving, carefree girl who would do anything for a friend or family." Her mother smiled. "You forgot pretty." Kagome said in a correcting manner. "How could I have forgotten that." Her mother said jokingly.

Inuyasha had showed up late to pick her up, but she didn't care. She smiled to him as he opened the door to his car for her. He gave her a once over with a tilt of his head "You decide to wear that?" He said in an uninapproving voice. "You don't like it?" She asked in a small voice staring down at her simple black dress. It was a short sleeve wrap dress that went to knee. "Yeah it's great for a funeral." He smirked at her as she let a small frown appear on her face.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the huge driveway that led to the massive mansion housing his family. As they entered he led her to the family where father and mother where sitting and talking about their day. "Mom dad this Kagome. Kagome this is my mom Izayoi and dad Toga" Inuyasha said walking over to the love seat across from them. "Hi it is very nice to meet you." Kagome said with a bow and heading to seat next to Inuyasha. "When are we eating I am starving?" Inuyasha asked in dramatic tone. "As soon as your brother gets back." His mother said with a little smile.

After fifteen minutes of small talk, jokes and giggles Kagome finally felt the ease fill here being again. Footsteps could be heard on the wooden floor approaching the family. Looking up she saw most incredible looking guy she had ever seen beside her boyfriend of course. When his eyes met hers she had forgotten how to breathe as her heartbeat picked up slightly. " Where the hell have you been asshole?" Inuyasha barked at the new comer. Simply ignoring his irrational little brother as usual he turned to face his parents "Sorry I am late. I had to get that paper finished and lost track of time." Sesshomaru said to his parents. "NO problem son we where just getting to know Inuyasha's girlfriend here. This is Kagome, Sesshomaru" Toga motioned to the silent girl on the couch.

Kagome smiled to handsome male that looked in her direction. "It's very nice to meet you Sesshomaru." Kagome said with a bow to head again. "Nice to meet also Kagome." He said with a light flashing in his golden eyes. "Can we please eat sometime soon. The night is ticking away here people." Inuyasha said raising to his feet.

"Calm down boy. We are going." Toga joked as the group made their way to the dinning room.

Dinner had gone very well. Kagome being ever enchanting had Inuyasha's family wrapped around her little finger. They had gone back to the family when Inuasha's cell phone went off. Looking at the clock Inuyasha excused himself to go into the other room to answer his cell. Kagome thought it a little strange, but let it go in favor of continuing the conversation she was having with Sesshomaru. Who was nothing at all like his brother, but more like her. More of a private person and highly intelligent. Twenty minutes later and Inuyasha had not come back into the room.

Toga asked Sesshomaru to go find out what had happened to the missing Inuyasha. Upon his return Sesshomaru found that Izayoi had taken Kagome to her garden. "He left." Sesshomaru told his father. Toga shook his head and went to get his keys to drive the girl Kagome home. God he hated when his youngest acted like a jackass. "I will take her home." Sesshomaru said halting his father's train of thought. "Oh and since when have you done anything for Inuyasha or one of his girlfriends? Actually I have to say you have been down right civil tonight Sesshomaru. Normally the girl is being raked through the coals, but you actually talked to this one." Toga said a little wonder behind his words. "I do it for Kagome not Inuyasha. She seems to be nothing like the other girls as you call them. I am civil when I need be." With that said Sesshomaru grabbed his keys and walked towards the garden.

Opening the back door he watched how the moonlight illuminated the little proud garden. Soft laughter drew his attention to Kagome and Izayoi. She looked perfect in the moonlight almost. The moonlight danced on her skin. "You could see the flowers better if the lights where on." Sesshomaru said heading in their direction. "Yes, but the moon is never this bright. The lights would take away from the effect." Kagome said with a hint red tinting her cheeks. "Hn, Inuyasha had to leave. I am going to take you home." Sesshomaru said trying to soften the blow that her boyfriend took off without her. "Oh um okay." Kagome voice trying to hide hint of hurt.

She had said her good byes to Inuyasha's family and thanked them for a wonderful evening. Sesshomaru led her to his car opening the door for her. Pulling out of the driveway Kagome was staring at her dress and playing with the tie. "Can I ask you something?" Sesshomaru looked to Kagome as she nodded go ahead. "Why are you with Inuyasha?" She was shocked that his brother would ask or maybe it was some type of test to see if she was after their money. "Well he asked. I never had a boyfriend before and this being my senior year. I don't know I just wanted to know what it was like to be one of them." She said smiling as then turned into a little frown. Clearing her throat "I um have felt a little lost lately. Like I am not where I am suppose to be. God I am so sorry you don't want to hear this." She said covering her face to hide her embarrassment.

Looking to the girl that occupied the seat next to him he realized that his brother was a moron. Now he just had to help this girl see that Inuyasha was a moron. "Maybe you feel lost, because you are not where you are suppose to be or not who you are suppose to be with." Sesshomaru said parking in front of her house. "Well if I am not suppose to be with Inuyasha who am I suppose to be with. No one, because that is who I would end up with if I broke it off with Inuyasha. Hot guys like you and him don't just fall at my feet." Kagome said face going white as she realized she told her boyfriend's brother she thought he was hot. She made a move to get out of the car as fast as she could only to have him grab her wrist gentling.

Turning to face him her face the color of sweet apple red. "Normally I am not happy about being placed in the same category as my brother, but from you I take it as a compliment. If you ever want someone to talk to or you are feeling lost here is my cell phone number." Sesshomaru said handing her a card and letting go of wrist. Kagome stared at the card and then gave night lighting smile "Thank you Sesshomaru for everything." Kagome said getting out the car. She watched as he drove off down the street as she headed inside the shrine.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru had made it home and entered his bedroom falling into king bed. Staring at the ceiling he ran his fingers through his silver bangs only to have them fall back into the same place. He was thinking of her again his brother's girlfriend. Since the night that he had brought her home two months ago she would be hiding in the shadows of his mind. They had fast become friends and he was with her more than his brother was. Thank god it was Christmas break and he could just let her fill his mind without consequences.

The sound of female giggling brought him out of his thoughts. The giggling turned into soft moans. Sesshomaru felt his stomach lurch. Was she here with his brother in his room? Was she going to let his brother have her? He questioned himself and received no reply. He couldn't listen to this crap. He had gone out with his guy friends to get her out of his head for the night. Now he comes home to hear her in the other room with his brother. It was bad dream come true.

Grabbing his keys he headed out the door. Trudging down the dark hallway to the stairway the moans and pants were filling his ears and making him disgusted. His feet picked up speed as he dashed out the front door and jumped in his car. He was a block away when his cell phone went off. "Yeah" Sesshomaru barked at the unknown caller. "Hey Sesshomaru can I ask a favor?" The caller asked hesitantly. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked a little confused on why she was calling him at the moment. "Yeah I hate bother you while you out with your friends, but I need a ride home." Kagome said as the noise around her elevated.

He could hear what sounded like a fight going behind her. That didn't make sense his parents where out of town and no one else was at the house. "Kagome, Where are you exactly?" Sesshomaru said almost a little relieved. "This girl Sakura had a party and invited me. Umm look I can explain this when you get here please." Kagome said almost begging. "Yeah yeah no problem." Sesshomaru breathed out. Truthfully he was so relieved that she was not at his house with his brother. He didn't care if he was walking into a riot with wild animals attacking.

After getting the directions from Kagome he made it to the party. Well close enough to riot with wild animals. As he walked to the front door he noticed that a mattress was on the ground in front of the house. Tilting his view up to the roof he began to over hear to idiots in an argument over who would make the plunge down. Shaking his head and not really wanting to see the drunks brake their heads open Sesshomaru pushed open the front door. Walking through the house in search of Kagome and taking in the wild life mating in various rooms he was growing frustrated.

Then he heard what sounded like her yelling coming from one of the bedrooms. Taking off towards the direction he nearly ripped the door from the hinges. There in the room one guy was holding down Kagome while another had his hand up her skirt. Red-hot fury took over as he grabbed the one who had his hand up her skirt and punched him hard enough to effectively knocking him out along with two teeth. The second jumped up and out the second story window landing on the mattress that still lay on the ground below. He started screaming something about his arm being broken, but Sesshomaru was too worried about Kagome to give a crap about some would be rapist.

Kagome was still shaking on the bed and had moved into a fetal position. He approached her slow enough to realize that it was him and not one of the attackers. He then proceeded to pick her up bridal style and carrying her from the room. Her so called friends had finally realized that there was a problem and only feared that they would go to the cops. She whispered that she would not go to the cops she just needed to get away from the party. Sesshomaru on the other hand let them have it and threatened anyone who ever lay a hand on his friend again. Lastly he told them that they should just fuckoff and die leaving the world a little better place without such low life forms sucking up others air.

They made it to his car where he buckled her in and went to drive her home. "I don't want to go home." Kagome said in a whisper. "Can we just go get a cup of coffee or something?" she asked looking towards him

He knew he should take her home and get back to his house so he could beat the shit out of his brother. Looking into her sad eyes he could never say no to her. "Yeah I know a place." He answered with a soft smile.

As the two made their way to a booth in the all night café Kagome began to calm a little. Sesshomaru on the other hand had not. "Inuyasha left me. He left me at that party and then those guys…" She couldn't finish as the waitress brought their coffees. "Maybe you should try and talk to some of your old friends that you had before my brother." Sesshomaru said trying to get off the topic of his brother. "They think I betrayed them to be popular and I guess in a way I did. Maybe….Maybe I deserved what happened tonight." She started to sob again.

Sesshomaru moved to the side of her and held her in his arms. "Come on Kagome you know that you didn't deserve this. Don't beat yourself up for the wrongs of others, because you will end up doing it more than you think." HE said caressing her hair softly. "I just can't believe he left me with no ride home with a bunch of crazy drunks. Maybe I should just brake up with him." She whispered and the minute she said it his heart started racing. This could not be something he advised her on. If he did want to go out with her Inuyasha would say that he broke them up on purpose. Then all this doubt would be flying around. NO she had to decide this on her own.

After a couple of hours later Sesshomaru had gotten her to smile and laugh at some of the events that had taken place in his evening. Slutty girls and a lecherous friend who like to play the pious act giving him the nickname Monk. Kagome said that he would be great with a girl that she use to hang out with named Sango Slayer. The night finally caught up with the two. When they reached her house she grabbed him into a fierce hug saying she never had such a good friend before. The words good friend stayed in his mind as she entered her house.

Arriving back at his house Sesshomaru saw his brother standing in the doorway kissing a girl. Anger still pumping through his veins from what had happened earlier. Sesshomaru jumped out of his car and upon reaching Inuyasha punched him right in the jaw. The girl that Inuyasha had been kissing made a mad dash for her car screaming she would call him later. Inuyasha jumped back to his feet "What the hell is wrong with you fuck face!" Inuyasha screamed charging towards his brother fists barely missing as Sesshomaru shifted his feet. "You left Kagome alone and she was almost raped you fucking idiot!" Sesshomaru screamed as he landed another punch to his brother's stomach.

Inuyasha barely had time to register what Sesshomaru said as he was readying for another attack, but stopped. "Wait are you fucking with me?" Inuyasha asked with a look of guilt plastered on his face. Sesshomaru feeling a little better since his brother looked way worse retold the story of the nights events. Inuyasha went white in the face. "I ran into Kikyo and Kagome never wants to put out. Kikyo however cant get enough of me. I thought that she would make a friend and get a ride. I better call her in the morning and get this straightened out." Inuyasha said

Sesshomaru just couldn't help it. "So you are going to tell her about Kikyo and break it off?" He asked looking almost like he was proud of his brother for his maturity. "Hell no. I have to get into those pants before I die man. They are calling to me. I figure that I can say some shit about a friend needing some help. Not really a lie since Kikyo is a friend and she needed my help to fuck her." Inuyasha joked as Sesshomaru only hoped that Kagome wasn't that forgiving or stupid. Sesshomaru also wondered how he would explain the giant hickey that looked like a plague mark on the side of his neck.

The next morning as Kagome woke she made a phone call to Sango. She had apologized for being such a self-involved bitch and hoped that she would forgive her. Sango agreed as long as she met with her in the park that afternoon. Kagome finding it a strange request went along with it.

Upon arrival in the park she spotted Sango along with ten rather large dogs. "Hey Kagome can you take five leashes and give me hand." Sango said being dragged towards her at an alarming speed. "Why do you have all these dogs Sango?" Kagome asked as she was handed the leashes to five dogs. "This is my job at the moment. I am suppose to be walking them but normally I am being dragged by them." Sango giggled as the two girls made their way down the path.

A little further down the path Sesshomaru was walking with his friend Miroku. Miroku was talking about the latest heartbreak in his string of many and Sesshomaru half listened. Then he saw Kagome and another girl coming towards them. He could only guess that this was the girl she talked about getting in contact with today. His brother must not have met up with her yet. "Kagome, Hey Kagome" Sesshomaru yelled to the girls.

Sango went to ask who this guy was, but the huge smile that played on Kagome's face had her holding her tongue. "Hey Sesshomaru. What are doing here?" Kagome asked as she finally got the dogs to stop. "Taking a walk with me friend Miroku." He said pointing to the guy that was now eyeing Sango.


	3. Chapter 3

Rolling her eyes as she listened to Sango go on about Miroku. Honestly she was happy for her friend, but really it seemed like everyone had someone except for her. Well Sesshomaru wasn't dating anyone, but he was so picking.

She was being forced by her friend to attend the New Years eve party at Sesshomaru's house. Kagome had argued that she didn't think it would be a good idea with Inuyasha and her still on bad terms.

Then of course Sango said that she would not go if Kagome didn't go. This lead to Miroku saying that he was going to be where ever she was for the New Year. Then Sesshomaru said he wasn't going if none of his friends where going to be there. Finally Sesshomaru's father called her and asked that she please attend. She was such a sucker for Toga.

Looking into the mirror she sighed in relief. For once her hair was holding the curl and her makeup was cooperating. Even her royal blue dress was hugging her form in all the good ways. Sango was still running around like a chicken without a head. "We have to leave soon." Kagome calmly stated to the frantic woman. "Yeah yeah where the hell is my purse and shoes?" Sango mumbled to herself dashing back out of the room.

A few nervous brake downs later and the girls where on their way. Sango knew that Kagome was nervous about this, but she needed to tell her something that she found out from her younger brother. She would be damned if she would let her friend go to this party without knowing the truth about Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Sango said getting the girls attention. "I heard from Kohaku that Inuyasha has been seeing a girl named Kikyo." Sango said and the minute the words hit Kagome's ears she whipped into the nearest gas station.

Sure he was going to date other girls. It wasn't like he would wait for her to come back to him. Whatever she didn't care. He was an ass right? She looked at her friend with a smile "Well of course he is seeing someone else we broke up remember." Kagome laughed fakely and Sango raised an eyebrow "He has been seeing her for a year now. According to my brother he had been cheating on you from the beginning. She is going to be at the party." Sango whispered.

Oh hell no! The whole time he had been cheating on her and she was supposed to sit there and smile. She picked up her cell phone and Sango watched as her friend dialed wondering whom she was calling. "Hi Sesshomaru is Miroku already there? Great he is. Please put him on the phone. Miroku come to the gas station three blocks from the mansion. Sango needs a ride to the party." Kagome said hanging up the phone before anyone could protest.

Sango was shocked "Kagome I refuse to leave you alone on New Years Eve. I didn't tell you this so you would not come to the party. I just didn't want you to be caught off guard." Sango panicked. Kagome didn't say anything just kept staring out the window.

A few minutes later Miroku pulled into the gas station. Walking up to Kagome's car Miroku tapped on Sango's window. She noticed that Sesshomaru had come with him and Sango motioned for him to come over. Sango explained what happened and he asked her to get out the car.

Kagome could not believe that bastard had been cheating on her from the start. Every time he had told her that she was too stupid, fat, too short or clumsy was he comparing her to the other girl? So caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear when Sango got out of the car and Sesshomaru got in.

She looked as if she was in a trance as he got in beside her. She turned to look at him "Did you know?" She frowned and he sighed "I assume that you are talking about Kikyo. Yes." She felt betrayed. She had trusted him and he kept this from her.

This New Year's eve was turning into a train wreck. "Please get out." She whispered to him. "No" He said firmly. "No! What do you mean no." she yelled "I mean Miroku has already left with Sango and I have no way back to the party." Sesshomaru said matter of factly. "Argh fine I will bring you back, but I am leaving once I drop you off." She barked out.

She sped out the gas station and whipped into the mansion driveway. "Okay here ya go. Later." She huffed angrily. Running his fingers through his hair he decided that it was now or never. "I did know about Kikyo, but I did have a reason not to tell you about it." He said looking over to the angry girl. "Oh pray tell Lord Sesshomaru what reason did you feel not to tell me!" She yelled as other guests passed the car curiously.

A smirk on his lips as he motioned for her to come closer to him. Wondering why he had to whisper, but moving closer to him. He moved closer to face and grabbed her quickly into a kiss. A gasp from her lips let him deepen kiss as his arms moved to embrace her.

She had been so caught of guard by this kiss, but damn was it nice. He pulled back and she tried to keep moving with him. His chuckle had her open her eyes and a blush crossed her cheek. "Kagome understand that I have liked from the first time we met. I found out about Kikyo the night you decided to break it off with him. Honestly I was hoping that maybe we could be together, but I did not want to be a way to get back at Inuyasha." He said to the stunned girl.

Her mind was drawing a blank after that kiss. What was she mad about again? Inuyasha who? "You..Your attracted to me? Shut up this is some kind of joke you are playing on me for breaking up with your brother right?" she said starting to feel stupid and angry again. "Yes Kagome how on earth did you guess? I spent all of my time either with you or talking to you on the phone. I set up my best friend with your best friend and kissed you just to fuck with you." He said sarcastically.

Then she realized how stupid she sounded. "You really do like me!" She screamed and lurched into his arms hugging him tightly.

Another chuckle left his lips as she finally pulled back only to grab him into another fiery kiss. Both completely forgetting all about the other guests still arriving and currently staring at them.

A tap to the window drew the couple back to reality. A smiling Miroku greeted the two opening the door he looked to Sesshomaru. "Your father asked me to invite the couple currently making out in front of his to the party." Kagome started to turn a deep shade of crimson sliding low in her seat.

A smile on his lips "Care to come in?" Sesshomaru asked. "What about Inuyasha and Kikyo?" She asked worry sounding in her voice. Getting out of the car he went to her side and opened the door. "What about them? You are with me now." He said taking her hand.

As the laughing couple entered the house Toga smiled at his eldest son. Sesshomaru had always been so reserved, but when it came to Kagome it all went out the window. God it was nice to see. "Kagome always nice to see you. Sesshomaru the guests have been asking about you non stop." Toga said with a gleam in his eye.

Kagome and Sesshomaru moved to find Miroku and Sango over by the food. Instantly Kagome spotted Inuyasha and her old friends. Dread filled her as Sesshomaru followed her line of vision. He watched as his brother tossed back a couple of shots and hung all over the girl Kikyo.

Kagome knew that when she returned to school her life was going to suck. She watched her future torturers laughed at some stupid joke. Sango grabbed her hand. "Don't worry Kags I will be there for you." Knowing exactly what she was thinking.

A smile crossed her lips as arms went around her waist. "I will personally make his life hell if he messes with you." Sesshomaru said sweetly into her ear.

Sango took in the couple and clapped her hands. "God I knew you two where meant to be together." Sango laughed.

The night went surprising well. Sesshomaru had brought the little group into his room to escape the crowd. Kagome had gone to the bathroom when someone started to pound on the door. "One minute" she said drying her hands. Suddenly the door flew open.

He was drunk and he looked angry. Inuyasha slammed the door shut behind him locking the girl into the bathroom with him. Kagome looked frightened as he moved towards her. "So my dick is not good enough for you. You had to go and fuck my brother." He yelled pushing her into the wall behind her. "Inuyasha you're drunk and don't know what you are doing. Please let me leave alone." She said tears welling in her eyes.

A scowl on his face as he blocked her escape from him. "You fucking worthless cunt. Once he fucks you he will leave your ass." He pressed his body against hers as she started to whimper. "I could have loved you, but you had to ruin it you fucking bitch." He backed away and she thought he was going to leave. In a quick flash his fist made contact with her stomach. Knocking the wind out of her.

Inuyasha bent and grabbed her by her hair when his brother busted the bathroom door open. Sesshomaru took one look at Kagome and launched his fist into Inuyasha's face knocking him down to the ground. Kagome got to her feet just as toga entered the bathroom. "What the hell is going on in here." Toga yelled pulling his eldest son off his now blooded youngest.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms. "I came to see if Kagome was okay, because she had been gone to long. I walked in as Inuyasha had Kagome by her hair." Sesshomaru said looking back to Kagome. "Did he hurt you?" He asked the scared girl. "He punched me in the stomach." Kagome cried into his chest.

Sesshomaru went to attack his brother again before his stunned father intervened. "Sesshomaru, Kagome has been through enough take her back to your room. I will take care of brother." His father said harshly. "You better or I will take care of him for you." Sesshomaru sneered looking to the now waking Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into a guest room. She was still crying and shaking in his arms. "I wont let him hurt you again." He said lifting her chin to look him in the eyes. "He said that once you fuck me you will leave me." She said in a whispered cry. "If I was going to do that I would have by now." He said lowering his lips onto hers in a soft kiss.

Loud screams and noisemakers went off outside the room as he held her in his arms "Happy New Year Kagome." Sesshomaru smiled. Pulling him down to her "Happy New Year Sesshomaru." She smiled placing her lips on his.


	4. Chapter 4

Hell has been described in so many ways over the years. A frigid, cold, dark place where you only have your nightmares and worst memories to keep you company. Then there is the popular view of it being a hot, fire ridden plane where you are tortured for your various sins.

Kagome had a new way to describe it. High school. The devil was no longer a red horned monster, but a white haired guy in a red shirt. Inuyasha. Oh sure Toga had grounded him until graduation and is forcing him to go to AA meetings, but Toga could not control what happened at school.

In fact Inuyasha was smart enough not to touch the girl again fearing charges would be pressed against him. His father had even told him that he would not help him the next time he lost control like that. So Inuyasha sent his minions to do his tasks for him.

Sango had stayed true to her word and stood by her side. She had told the others from her old group what had happened at the New Years eve party. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi had forgiven her for the way she treated them when she was with Inuyasha. In a way they could understand how she got all caught up in the madness of popularity. They also got to see what happens when you try to leave the populars.

It's hard to hear about what a whore you are when you have never had sex with someone before. Inuyasha's friends had told everyone in the school that she had lined them up one night and gave them all head to see who tasted better. The writing on the bathroom walls had become so obscene that principal had to have them repainted.

It was becoming hard to get out of bed in the morning to face the day. Yesterday been particularly horrible. Kikyo had pushed her into an empty classroom. Her friends Kocho and Asuka where waiting for her. She had been beaten and kicked on her sides and back she still had the bruises. She had tried to fight back but when it is one against three the odds are not in your favor.

Her mother came into check on her since she had not come down to breakfast. Kagome told her that she wasn't feeling well and in truth she wasn't after her beating. So her she lay alone in her house trying to figure out how to escape this nightmare.

She didn't want Sesshomaru to know about her problems about her problems. She thought that maybe he would thin she was weak and leave her. Right now he was the only good thing she had going in her life. Inuyasha had told her that if she broke it off with his brother than he would stop the tormenting. She knew that was a lie and simply walked away from him.

In the middle of her thoughts she heard a knock at the front door. She didn't care who it was. At the moment she didn't care about anything. She was starting to second-guess everything that she ever believed in. Life was not a nice happy place of sunshine and roses. It was more like winter nights dark with wind stinging your face.

The knocking stopped as a voice called out her name. Sesshomaru was here. Why was he here? Crawling out of bed she headed to the stairs only to be greeted by his form. "Hey Sango told Miroku that you didn't go to school today. Are you okay?" He asked as he went to pull her into a hug. Kagome flinched and he narrowed his eyes.

Turning her around to see her back he pulled her shirt up to see what the problem was. He was horrified as he looked at the black and blue bruises that marred her skin. He looked up and turned her around to see tears falling from her eyes. "Who did this to you? Was it Inuyasha? I will fucking kill that prick." Sesshomaru said as she broke down and fell into his arms.

Kagome told him everything that had happened to her since she had gone back to school. She told him that she hid it from him and asked Sango not to say anything Miroku, because she didn't want them to get into trouble. He finally lifted her into his arms and headed back into her room.

She sat in his lap as he cradled her. Kagome was to good natured to deal with evil fuckers like this. Picking up her telephone he dialed his friends and told them to meet him at his house later. He looked to his girlfriend and couldn't help, but feel guilty for this. However he was going to fix it.

Sesshomaru spent the day trying to make Kagome feel better. He had picked up her favorite food and rented some funny movies, but he could still see the sadness looming in her eyes. He left her house around six to meet up with his friends. It was time for some pay back.

Entering his house his friends had already arrived Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ayame and Tsubaki where all in the library. "What's up Sess we haven't had a get together like this since we plotted against Ryukotsusei." Bankotsu smirked at the memory. "We have another that needs to be taken down. Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said as they all gasped.

They knew that he didn't like his brother, but he had never gone as far as destroying him. He wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. So a good job was out of the picture and with no money his friends would split out on him unless daddy supported him.

Sesshomaru informed his friends of everything that had happened with his girlfriend. They didn't know if they where more shocked by the fact the Inuyasha could be so evil or that Sesshomaru had a steady girlfriend.

Shaking his head "That chick Kikyo I know who she is. She has been trying to get me to play doctor with her for months. I could get Jak to hide in the closet and take pictures. Then you could give them to you brother. That would cut him deeper than a sword." Suikotsu said as Sesshomaru gave them the go ahead.

A smile crossed her lips "That Naraku guy would be an easy target for me. I heard that he is a heavy pot smoker. So much so that he always has some in his car. My dad will love to hear about that. Him being DEA and all." She laughed jumping to her feet and running out the door.

Ayame had her target in mind also. "The girls Kagura and Kanna leave them to me and my boyfriend. He had some dirty dealings with them earlier and I am sure he would love to sink his teeth into them." She bounced excitedly. "Their all yours Ayame." Sesshomaru laughed.

As for the bitches that hurt Kagome. Well he had something special for the twins. "Bank are you still killer with the ladies?" He asked cocking a brow. "They don't call me the mercenary for nothing." Bankotsu laughed. "I want you to pay special attention to the twins Kocho and Asuka. Make them fall for you and then turn them against each other." He said with an evil smile. "Soul sucking bitches won't know what hit them." Bank said.

He watched as his friends headed out the door. He wanted to go back and see how Kagome was doing. He was worried about the way she looked. Grabbing his keys he headed out the door. As he reached the shrine he noticed that her mother's car wasn't there and he could hear music blasting.

Knocking at the door a rather drunk Kagome answered. "Sessy baby I didn't know ya would come back." She said giggling and swaying in the doorway. Following her into the house and shutting the door behind him he watched her grab a drink. "What is that Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked walking over to take a whiff. Damn near made his eyes bleed it was so strong. "Vodka and orange juice. Well more like vodka and a splash of orange juice." She laughed tossing back the drink.

Well he had never seen her like this before. "Kagome where is family?" Sesshomaru asked the now dancing girl. "They went out to my aunts. So we are here all alone." She said seductively. She tried to sway to him sexily, but it turned into a drunken stumble. "Damn it I cant it even be sexy right. Why the hell are you with me." She bellowed flopping onto the couch.

He smiled and sat next to his intoxicated angel pulling her into his arms mindful of her back. "Because you are like no woman I have ever met. You make me feel alive and foolish. For that ….I love you Kagome." He said and waited for her to respond. She did respond to his sweet words with a soft snore. She had passed out in his arms.

Laughing as he normally did with her he carried Kagome to her room. Laid her down on her bed and kissed her forehead before he headed downstairs to clean the mess for her. It would be bad if her mother came home and found it this way.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the others.

LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER

"Kagome dear you look worse this morning than yesterday." Her mother said placing a hand on her forehead. "No fever, but I still think you stay in bed one more day." An incoherent mumble agreed with her mother.

A couple of hours later an eye cracked open and shut again. Her mouth was dry, her stomach hurt and her head was pounding or was that the front door. Once again she heard the voice of Sesshomaru calling out to her and foot falls on the stairs.

Her door opened. "You look terrible." Sesshomaru mused at the hung over girl.

"Why can't you leave me to my misery?" she rasped almost sounding like a fifty-year-old smoker.

"Drink this and take a shower." He said pulling her into a sitting position and handing her a cup.

"Are you saying I smell bad?" She asked taking a drink of the strange concoction. "Don't ask a question you don't want an answer to."

Well that was enough of an answer to finish the strange brew and head into the shower. A few minutes later she walked down to the kitchen wearing an over sized T-shirt that went mid thigh and wet hair.

There she found Sesshomaru making her breakfast. "I find it amazing." She said taking a sit at the table.

"What do you find amazing Kagome?" he asked flipping the pancakes. "That two brothers can be so opposite."

He thought maybe now would be a good time to let her know about what was going on. Finishing the pancakes he plated them and gave her a stack. At first she was hesitant. Her stomach still felt like it was trying to eat it self, but he was relentless about her trying to eat.

"Kagome, I want to tell you something." He said taking a bite of the pancakes. "Oh and what might that be. That you are completely in love with me and want to have my children." She joked.

He looked at her and smirked. She had it somewhat right. "You have been spending to much time with Miroku and Sango. No that's not it smart-ass. My friends and I are going to get back at the ones that hurt you. They will not bother you any more and if they do I want you to tell me."

Her smile started to fade and set down her fork. He thought that she would be happy about this, but she looked rather upset. "So when will it end between you two? How many people are going to end up hurt and broken? I…I don't know if I can let you do this Sesshomaru." She whispered.

He was caught off guard, but her reaction. "They physically assaulted you Kagome. What do you want me to do? I can't just sit back and let it go. You refuse to go to the cops." He said angrily getting out of seat and placing his dishes in the sink.

He was right. What did she want him to do? This was her fault and now it was snowballing. She couldn't rip two brothers apart. She walked to the sink leaving her back to him. She shut her eyes to keep the tears from falling and swallowed to keep her heart from jumping out of her mouth.

"It's been fun Sesshomaru. I want to thank you for everything that you have helped me with, but I don't think this thing we have is working out." she said as firmly as she could.

His eyes narrowed on the form standing next to the sink. He moved from his seat to stand behind her. So close that she could feel the warmth of his body and she wanted nothing more than to be held in that warmth.

"What does this mean Kagome." He breathed into her ear. He watched a shiver travel her spine. "I don't think we should see each other any more." Her voice less convincing.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and put laid his head on the back hers. "Tell me you don't want me and I will leave you alone." He said as his fingers traveled to the edge of her T-shirt and raised it up to feel the her bare skin. His left arm tightened against her stomach as his right hand traveled lower.

"Tell me." He whispered again as he started to suckle on the side of her neck. 'Tell him what? Oh that's right. I don't want to see him again.' The thought of never seeing him again forced the tears she was trying so hard to keep in.

Her body was getting hotter as one of his fingers from his right hand slipped between her folds to caress her hidden nub. She leaned further into the sink unsure of what she was feeling. Only that it felt really good. He leaned with her not wanting to break the contact.

She could feel something hard pressing against her backside startling her. She turned in his arms to face him. She was still breathing heavy feeling his desire now pressing against her want. He watched as she slid to counter and hopped up. She grabbed his hand pulled him to her. She crushed her lips against his as her legs wrapped around him grinding her wet core against him.

A lusty moan escaped his lips as she continued to pant and rub making the outside of his now damp jeans. His hands quickly moved to undo and lower his pants and boxers. Without a second thought he plunged deep into her as his eyes went wide.

She froze at the intrusion. Neither moved for a moment. "You where a virgin?" His voice soft as he felt her nod. He should have known, but he was so caught up in the heat that he didn't think. She moved against him and the tight fit was almost enough to make him come.

He kissed her gently as his arms moved back around her waist. Taking his time with slow even thrust. He wanted her to enjoy this not regret it. Her arms moved to hold him closer inhaling his wonderful scent and warmth. The thrust started to move faster and harder when she went to nibble on his neck.

One of his hands caressing her breast as his other returned to tease her jewel. Her legs still wrapped around him to hold him close. Panting and moaning becoming just as hard and fast as his movements inside her. Till she felt both of their bodies start to spasm.

She leaned against him as her legs slackened. She felt his head rest on shoulder "I love Kagome. Since the first time I laid eyes on you." He said into her shoulder.

She knew in her heart that she would never be able to walk away from him. Her hand brought his face to meet hers and she placed a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you too, but I think we should clean our selves and this mess up."

An hour later found the couple sitting on the couch together. Kagome had her legs across his lap and her arms wrapped around his waist. "I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to come between brothers Sesshomaru. I don't want to drag people into my personal war with Inuyasha." She said looking up into his eyes.

"You are not coming between us Kagome. We have never really liked each other to start with. As far as it being your war I think that you are mistaken. It seems my brother's friends have been digging their own graves for awhile now."

She gave a nod of understanding. A question still nagging her "Did you mean what you said in the kitchen or did you just feel bad about the whole virgin thing?" She asked a little embarrassed still. "I meant what I said Kagome. I would do anything for you. To keep you happy." He said leaning down and giving her a soft kiss

She loved the feel of his warm lips on hers. It made all the troubles of the world fall away and left just the two of them. She smiled feeling better about going back to school. They spent the rest of the day cuddling on her couch. He made sure to leave before her family got home.

Feeling more like her old self. Kagome ate dinner with her family and even joked with brother. Her mother finally relaxed. With everything that the principal told her was going on in the school she had been out of her mind with worry. It seemed as if whatever it was it had worked it self-out.

Sango showed up at 7:00 with Kagome's assignments. Heading up to her Kagome's room she shut the door behind her. A rather excited Sango was bouncing on the balls of feet. "Holy hell you missed an awesome day." Sango said pulling Kagome to sit next to her. "Well my day was pretty great too, but you tell me what happened at school first." Kagome giggled at the over excited girl.

"Okay, so like we first get to school this morning and there are pictures plastered of Kikyo giving some guy head." Sango laughed "Shut up your lying." Kagome said shocked beyond belief.

Sango went on "I am so serious. Inuyasha bust out crying. Bastard deserves it. Any ways that is so not all. Naraku was arrested at lunch. The cops showed and searched his car! He had a pound of pot in the trunk. Can you believe that jackass?"

Kagome's eyes looked as if they would bulge out at the news of the day. Sango finally calmed down enough to ask Kagome what was so special about her day. Kagome told her about what happened in the kitchen and Sango turned red at the details.

"You fucked Sesshomaru on the kitchen counter. Oh my god I am so never eating here again." Sango whispered the tease to her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the others.

Chapter 6

The day had been perfect with no Inuyasha or his group of sadists. The school was still talking about Kikyo and Naraku. Kagura had been caught doing cocaine at a club called the wolves den. Her parents found her in the bathroom and quickly whisked away to a rehab. The rumor was that she was being sent to a boarding school after that.

Everyone knew why Inuyasha wasn't in school after his emotional scene. The others not coming had been a mystery. One could only guess they knew the ridicule that they would be facing. They where just being chicken shit about it.

Sango and Kagome where bouncing down the school steps. They needed to get ready for the party their boyfriends where taking them too. Kagome had not wanted to go stating that every time she goes to a party something terrible happens. Sesshomaru assured her that she would be safe with him.

Almost ready as she danced around her room slipping into her high heels. She turned to see a rather amused Sesshomaru leaning in her doorframe. Giggling she walked over to him as he slipped his arms around her.

"So did you like my little dance?" she teased pulling him down for a sweet kiss. "I would have like to have seen more." He said nipping her bottom lip.

"Come on lets go before my grandpa shows up and has a fit about you being in my room." She said tugging him after her down the stairs.

Pulling up to the party they could see Sango and Miroku waiting for them to get there. The couples made their way inside the packed party. Music basting and barely squeezing through. Sesshomaru was making his way to an unknown destination.

Kagome watched as all the girls followed him with their eyes. She could almost make out the whispers of 'Why is he with her?'. Each snicker made her remember that he could have any one of these girls at any time. He could betray her like his brother had done not so long ago.

Finally arriving at the study he tossed the door open to reveal his coconspirators in Inuyasha's demise. They had all looked a little shocked at her presence and that sent a wave of dread within her. Did they not think she was good enough for him? Why where they staring at her like she snot on the edge of her nose?

As soon as the thought came a bubbly red head made her way over dragging her reluctant boyfriend behind. "Hi. I'm Ayame and this Koga. Don't mind everyone truthfully we thought you would be skanky looking and her you walk in all angelic like. Threw us for a loop." She smiled and grabbed the girl in a hug.

After that the others had made their introduction. Sango had pointed out to Kagome that Suikotsu looked an awful lot like the guy in one of the photos she had seen of Kikyo. He had been quick to tell her that he was in fact that guy. Sango's eyes widened so large Kagome was sure that they would fall.

The girls where almost half tempted to hear the whole plan, but decided that ignorance is bliss. If anyone confronted them about it they could truthfully tell them that they didn't know anything.

Happy that the night had gone so well Kagome was feeling better about life in general. True she was still weary of what would happen when she finally saw Inuyasha, but decided not to think on it any more. She let her guard down for the rest of the party finally giving Sesshomaru the trust he deserved.

Elsewhere 

Inuyasha sat back in his bed. Lights off and music thrumming through the room. His mind still raging over the humiliation that occurred. He knew that his brother was behind it. Grabbing the half-empty bottle of vodka he took another swig.

Kikyo had been calling all night swearing that the pictures where fakes. He sighed to himself knowing that he would go back and believe her lies again. Last time it had been his best friend Naraku she betrayed him with. Both had pleaded with him for forgiveness saying that they had been stoned and not realized what was going on.

As a matter of fact that had been the entire reason for him dating Kagome. She had looked so much like her. He just didn't know that she would not put out like Kikyo. Really it had been her only down fall in his mind.

His father was still disappointed in him and refused to even look at him. His mother always looked as if she where on the edge if a break down. He knew what they all thought Sesshomaru was the smart one, level headed and would make something great of his life. Inuyasha was rash and would piss his away.

"Fuck them I don't need anyone." He growled into the surrounding darkness.

He would get even with that bastard brother of his and cunt ex. He would make them feel every bit the pain he was feeling now. Hell he would be there to pick up the pieces for poor little Kags. He would also be there to rub it in his brother's face.

An evil grin graced his face as the plan fell into place. Kikyo had given him the best idea to rip them apart. Gods this is going to be so fan-fucking-tastic when the bitch breaks down in front of him. Then all he would need is to get her alone. He would have to wait, because Sesshomaru would be expecting it now. A month.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the others.

Chapter 7

It had been a crazy month and half at Kagome's school. Inuyasha had come back and apologized to Kagome for the way that he had treated her. He had even asked if they could try and be friends, but Kagome was still unsure of his intentions.

The twins had both been expelled from school. They had a wicked fight in study hall after Kocho accused Asuka of tricking her boyfriend into sleeping with her. It escalated from there when Asuka stabbed her in the arm with a sharpened pencil. It took four teachers to rip the girls apart.

Kanna had receded into her self after her sister was sent away. Kikyo was still trying to get Inuyasha to forgive her, but he was still holding out. Naraku was so ass deep in trouble with the law there was no way he was coming back.

Sesshomaru had not had a lot of time for Kagome as of late. His economics teacher was being a real hard ass and his father had always expected excellence from him. The only thing he had time for was the books. The stress was making him snappy so he kept his calls short with Kagome so not to upset her.

Kagome had just come back from the pharmacy. Sesshomaru wasn't the only one feeling stress. She had tried to tell him that she had missed her period, but she could never get a word in when she spoke to him. As she tried to sneak up the stairs her mother called out to her.

"Kagome you got a letter. I placed it on your bed." Her mother called out from the kitchen.

"Umm, okay thanks mom." She said dashing to the bathroom and locking the door.

Five minutes later a pale looking Kagome walked to her room in a daze. She was pregnant and now she had to figure out how to tell Sesshomaru. Wrapping the positive test so she could stash it in the trash without her mother finding it.

A manila envelope caught her attention back to reality. Walking over to the bed she opened the envelope. Pictures fell onto her floor. Kneeling down she realized what she was seeing. It was Sesshomaru with unknown female bent over his bed. Dropping the picture as if it had burned her she looked to the others.

Every picture was of Sesshomaru and the unknown female in sexual position.

Falling to her knees she burst into tears. She reasoned that he had been acting the way he had because he was cheating. Just like his brother had done to her. She didn't know what to do. She was pregnant and he was cheating.

Suddenly her phone rang and she couldn't deal with it. Not if it was him the cheating bastard. She never wanted to see either of them again, but she also needed to think. Grabbing her jacket and the pictures she ran down the stairs and out the door. She had heard her mother call her name, but she kept running.

She ran until she reached Sango house. Beating on the front door Sango finally flung the door open to have Kagome collapse in her arms. Sango panicked and called her brother to carry her up the stairs.

A few minutes later Kagome woke up to see Sango giving her a worried look. She told her about the pregnancy test and then she showed her the pictures. Sango was at a loss for words. Then finally she broke her silence.

"What are you going to do?" She asked holding her friend as she cried in her arms.

"I don't know. I don't think he would care either way. So why bother? I never want to see either of those assholes again. You can't tell Miroku." Kagome said in sob strangled whisper

"What? You want me to keep this from him?" Sango asked thinking it a bad idea to keep the pregnancy a secret.

" Promise me. Please." She said holding the girl closer to her.

"Okay Kagome, but I don't like this one bit. Are you going to tell your mom." She asked

"Yeah when I get home. Sango give me your phone." Kagome said sucking in a breath for strength.

Sango handed the phone to her and watched her dial. "Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as Sango got a horrified look on her face. "Yeah, I bet you're busy. You're always fucking busy. You know what I want out. I never want to see you or brother ever again. You can both go fuck your selves!" She screamed slamming the phone down.

"Oh my Kags what the hell are doing?" Sango gasped

"I can't deal with a cheater and a baby." She said trying to pull herself together.

After a couple of hours she made her way home. Walking in she swallowed hard and entered her house. Her mother was sitting on the couch reading. Walking over she sat down next to her.

"Mom I need to talk to you." She said with a quivering lip.

"Kagome what's wrong dear?" Her mother said grabbing her into a strong embrace.

"I'm pregnant." She said muffled into her mother's arm.

"YOUR WHAT?" Her mother screamed.

It had taken hours for her mother to calm down and listen to her daughter. Kagome also informed her of who the father was and what all had happened with Inuyasha. Both women by the end of the night where in tears. It had been decided that Kagome would go stay with her aunt. Then she wouldn't have to worry about dealing with the stress of the brothers.

Sesshomaru didn't understand what had happened. She had broke up with him because he was busy. That didn't sound like Kagome at all. He tried calling her, but her mother said that she wasn't home. He went to Sango's house and she called him a bastard slamming the door in his face.

Early the next morning Kagome and her mother where on the road to her aunt's house. Kagome had not stopped crying about the situation and she wasn't sure if it was about the baby or Sesshomaru. As she pulled into the driveway she could see the happy face of her aunt and she wondered if she would ever feel that way again.

Two Months Later 

Inuyasha watched as his brother frantically tried to find Kagome. It wasn't part of the plan for her to disappear, but it was having a great effect on his brother. He had never seen the bastard look so sad. Emailing Sesshomaru's ex-girlfriend for those pictures had been the best thing he had ever done.

Her mother wouldn't tell anyone where she was or why she left. Sango was also holding strong in secrecy. It was if she had fallen off the face of earth.

Sango made her way to the dinner. Miroku and her had been fighting over what had happened to Kagome and Sesshomaru. She told him that she promised not to say anything, but he said there should be no secrets between them. Walking into the Dinner she saw Miroku and went to the booth.

As soon as she sat down Sesshomaru rushed to sit next to her and blocked her into the booth. An evil glare to her boyfriend for the ambush. He coward mouthing sorry.

"Sango it has been awhile." Sesshomaru said looking at the girl who could unravel the mystery.

"Not long enough Sesshomaru. You need to let me out and Miroku you need to lose my number." She hissed angrily.

As she went to push him out of the way she saw the tears welling in his eyes. She almost felt sorry for him. Her eyes went to Miroku who looked worried about his friend. She could understand since many nights she also thought of Kagome in the same way.

"We saw the pictures Sesshomaru." She said looking down at the glass of water sitting in front of her.

"What are you talking about Sango?" His voice strangely sad and confused.

Leaning her head on her hand she knew she couldn't keep these secrets any more.

"The pictures with you banging some bitch over your bed. The ones where she was giving you head. The list goes on or do you remember the bitch you cheated on Kagome with now?"

Looking to Miroku it dawned on them. Inuyasha. He must have contacted Sara and she sent the pictures. This was his revenge for what had happened to him. Bastard.

"Sango those pictures where a year old. The girl in the picture was my ex-girlfriend Sara. She was a scary possessive bitch that I broke it off with. Inuyasha must have contacted her for the pictures. This was his way of getting even with us. She took the pictures at the time as blackmail to keep me. I told her that her plan was flawed since I didn't care who knew I fucked her. I guess she proved me wrong." He said hoping she believed him.

Sango looked towards him and then her boyfriend. This was nothing short than a huge fucking mess and now it was time to come clean.

"I told her that it was a bad idea to keep secrets." Sango whispered

"We can fix this Sango. I will deal with Inuyasha, but tell me where she is please." He pleaded with the girl next to me.

"NO you don't get it. You don't understand at all." She said and gave a sigh "She pregnant."

"WHAT!" both men yelled getting the attention of everyone in the dinner.

"Her mother sent her to stay with her aunt." Sango said and hoped that Kagome would forgive her.

Both men sat in shock for a few and suddenly Sesshomaru grabbed Sango in a hug.

"Thank you so much Sango. I will make sure that you are the maid of honor. By the way where does her aunt live?" Sesshomaru said

Letting out a giggle she pulled the note pad from her bag and wrote the address for him. The couple watched as he ran out the door and hopped in his car.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the others.

Chapter 8

It was afternoon when Kagome finally found her way down the stairs to the kitchen. Her aunt had left her a note telling her that she went to grocery store and would be back later. She also found that her aunt had made her favorite food. Well recently favorite as she craved it every second of the day. Steak smothered in teriyaki sauce with mushrooms.

Morning sickness had never been a factor in her pregnancy, but steaks and banana splits had become an evil addiction. Sleeping late and crying most of the night had also become a ritual. She had heard from Sango and her mother that Sesshomaru was persistent in finding her, but she couldn't understand why.

As she went to take another bite of steak a knock at the door stopped her. Well at she took a shower before she had come down stairs even though she was still in her robe. Getting to her feet she walked to the door, but looked out the window to see who it was. Eyes wide as she saw Sesshomaru standing on the other side of the door.

Checking the lock to make sure he could not walk in she backed away from the door. How did he find her? Why was he even here? What did he want? The question went on in lists as another knock at the door sounded.

"Kagome, Please if you are there we need to talk!" HE yelled not knowing where she was at the time in the house.

"Go away!" She screamed letting him know that she in fact was only on the other side of the door.

"Kagome, I know about the baby." He said calmly.

"What about it? Its not yours!" She yelled. Yeah it was childish, but she was pissed at everyone cheating on her and her being loyal. It was a low blow, but fuck if didn't make her feel a little better.

"Your lieing." He said half amused that she was trying to be vengeful.

"How do you know? Maybe I have been seeing someone besides you." She growled

"I know because you are not a whore. Okay then let us play a game. Where did you meet him, when did you meet and who is he?" He smirked to the door.

"Umm." She stammered "You know what it is so none of your business!" She screamed

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Come on Kags lets talk please." He begged the door.

At that moment a car pulled into the driveway and woman got out. He could see the pile of groceries in the car. This gave him the perfect idea and headed over to the woman.

"Hello" Kagome's aunt said to the young man.

"Can I help you with those?" He asked sweetly

Kagome watched through the window as he charmed her aunt. She couldn't hear what all they where saying, but it really didn't matter to her either. She watched as he grabbed the bags of groceries for her aunt. 'That sneaky bastard' she thought

AS her aunt opened the door she looked to see the frowning Kagome shooting a glare at the nice young man whom was helping her. He had told her that he was a friend of Kagome's and wanted to make sure that she was okay. She knew who he really was. 'Well she needed to talk to him sometime.'

"Kagome why don't you go put on some clothes while we finish the bringing these in. Then you two can go out to the garden and talk." Her aunt said hope the young couple could work this out.

"Fine" Kagome grumbled stomping up the stairs.

Coming back down the stairs she walked passed Sesshomaru and headed out the back door. She took a seat on a bench in the garden and waited for him to follow. As he sat next her he looked over at the little bump of a stomach. He was half tempted to place his hands on it, but figured it would only anger her more.

"I wont lie and tell you that the pictures where not of me, because they where in fact me."

"How nice for you two. Perhaps you should start a gallery and sell them." She bit out.

"They where taken before I knew you. Sara was my ex-girlfriend and we had long broke up before you and I had anything together." He said grabbing her hand.

"You could be lieing. How do I know you aren't trying to get even with me for breaking up with you." She said wanting to believe him, but knowing how vindictive the brothers where gave her room to pause.

"The calendar in the pictures. If you look it says 2006 and you know how I live by my calendar for my papers." He said and she finally looked at him.

"The calendar." She whispered. She had not noticed anything else in the room except for the act he was in at the time.

"Inuyasha did this didn't he. I knew that fucker was up to something saying he wanted to be my friend. What a load of crap." She said pissed to high hell.

He relaxed now that she knew the truth. There was something else that they needed to talk about. He had already informed his father of what had happened and told him that he was going to be marrying Kagome. Everything and everyone else would have to wait.

"Kagome, How are you?" He asked pulling her a little closer to him.

Tilting her head she didn't understand why he would ask that till she felt his hand on her stomach. Good gods she had forgotten she was pregnant being so pissed about being tricked again.

"Hungry and tired constantly, but we are healthy" She laughed for the first time in months.

"I am glad to hear that. I want you to come back with me."

He could see the look on her face and recalled it the last time. She was not going to make this easy for him. He needed to plead his case to her before she out right said no. Putting his hand into his pocket he fumbled nervously with the ring box.

"Kagome before you say no. I spoke to my father and he is going to help us get a home of our own. I am almost finished with school and planned on working for my father any way so I can provide for us. I want to be there for this." He said getting onto his one knee he pulled the ring from his pocket.

"Kagome will you marry me?" HE asked

"Why?" she questioned. "I don't want to get married, because I am pregnant Sesshomaru and not to mention the whole thing with your brother. I don't think it would be healthy for the baby and I to go back to that. If I get married it will be out of love not revenge and not obligation." She said

Getting off his knee and taking his seat back. He pulled her to him and lowered his lips onto her warm soft ones. His arms wrapping around her waist. Both having missed the feel of the other quickly deepened the kiss. Her arms went around his neck to hold him in the kiss. Both pulled back in order to breathe.

"I am asking because I love you. Kagome, I was going to wait until after you graduated, but it seems kind of silly to wait now. When I couldn't find you I nearly went insane and my whole world spiraled out of control. I need you by my side. Please say yes." He said as his face met hers merely inches away.

"After everything that has happened you still love me?" She asked and he nodded yes.

"Then yes." She said but before he could kiss her again. "Inuyasha is mine. That ass has crossed the line this time and it is time that I face him." She said before grabbing him into a passionate kiss.

Inside the house her aunt watched the couple with the phone in her hand. A huge smile crossed her lips when she saw Kagome grab him into the kiss. The woman on the other end demanding to know what was happening.

"I think he asked her to marry him and I think she said yes." She sighed at the romantic scene as she heard her sister gasp on the other end and then giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Guess we will have a wedding and baby shower to plan." She said bouncily.

Kagome and Sesshomaru came into the house telling her aunt the good news. Kagome had packed her belongings and Sesshomaru carried them to the car. Soon it was time to head home and deal with the other people in their lives. Her aunt promised to see them both soon and wished them good luck.

As they pulled onto the mansion driveway she made a promise to her self. This time no one was going to push her around. She would stand up for her self and if anyone gave her crap she would quickly put him or her in their place. 'Has to be the pregnancy hormones' she mused

Walking in she could smell food wafting in the air. Her tummy grumbled and Sesshomaru laughed holding her hand tightly. They walked into the dinning room to be greeted by not only his mother and father, but also Inuyasha and Kikyo. Not a word was said as they sat for dinner.

Of course that would never last with Kikyo and Inuyasha being red eyes and stoned to high heaven. Kikyo kept staring at her and it was starting to grate on Kagome's nerves. Sesshomaru rubbed her leg to try and calm her.

"Oh my gods you're pregnant!" Kikyo screamed at the top of lungs.

"Wow did you hear back from Harvard yet Kikyo? They would never let a smart one like you get away." Kagome laughed at her.

"Everyone thinks I am the whore, but look at you. Oh gods this is so funny." Kikyo laughed.

Sesshomaru had had it with this drugged out bitch and was about to kick her out. As soon as his mouth opened he watched as a pile of mashed potatoes flew from Kagome's spoon to Kikyo's face. Halting the laugh mid giggle and starting his father's. Even his mother had to cover her mouth with her napkin.

It was a satisfying feeling for Kagome as she watched Kikyo scrap the potatoes from her face. She also watched the boy's mother excuse her self only to be heard laughing as she walked down the hall. Inuyasha finally coming down from his high looked at Kikyo.

"Why do have mashed potatoes on your face?" He asked the highly pissed Kikyo.

"That bitch just threw them at me." Kikyo said and as soon as she did another pile hit the side of her face.

"What the fuck Kagome stop hitting her with potatoes!" Inuyasha yelled

"Okay." Kagome said softly only to hurl them at Inuyasha. "Happy bitch." Kagome chirped.

At this point Toga was doubled over with laughter and Sesshomaru was almost with him. Suddenly Inuyasha went to lunge at her, but Kagome grabbed her steak knife. There was no way he would touch her and maybe make her lose her baby.

"Do it asshole and I promise it will be the last thing that you ever do." Kagome growled.

A now wide-eyed and sobered Inuyasha slowly backed into his seat. She had never threatened to physically assault him before. As funny as it was Toga knew it was time to put a stop to this.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you guys go out and tell your friends the news. I think it time for an over due conversation with your brother." His father said softly.

Sesshomaru took her by the hand and led her out of the room. Toga took a good look at his son and what he had become. He had always let his youngest slide and now he had slid to far. It was time to pull him back into place.

"Inuyasha after Sesshomaru talked to me last night about what all has been going between you two I knew it was time for some changes. Sesshomaru and Kagome are going to be getting married. They will also be having a child. I am sure that will be life changing enough for him. As for you well after speaking with your school it seems that you would not have graduated this year any ways. So you will be redoing your senior year at the same military school I went to. I happen to think this is exactly what you need to straighten out. Go up stairs and pack your bags you are leave in the morning." Toga barked.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped to what seemed to be the floor. His father could not be serious. There was no way he could survive military school. 'OH NO MY HAIR' Inuyasha remembered the pictures his father showed him from his days at military school. The defeated boy headed you the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or any of the others.

LEMON AT THE END WARNING

Chapter 9

The same night that Inuyasha was learning what was to become his fate Sesshomaru and Kagome had gone to her home to speak with her family. He informed them of their plan and while her mother was not thrilled about her baby having a baby there was nothing she could do to change that. She was happy that the baby would have both mother and father married when it was born.

The young couple had gone to meet up with Sango and Miroku at the diner after speaking with her family. Miroku sat amazed as he watched Kagome eat two banana splits. He was half tempted to see if he could enter her into an eating contest.

Sesshomaru was true to his word and they asked Sango to be the maid of honor at the wedding and Miroku the best man. If not for those two the misunderstanding would still be unresolved.

Ayame and Koga had showed up at the diner by coincidence after seeing a movie. Quickly grabbing a seat at their table. Sesshomaru told Ayame and Koga that Kagome and he where getting married. He told the story of what his brother did and the pregnancy. A shriek of excitement left the red heads mouth as she called the others.

Koga was starting to feel the need to escape. He had a feeling that his Ayame was going to want a ring on her finger also. He looked over Miroku who had the same look on his face.

By the end of the night the diner was packed with friends of the couple. Kagome had not realized how many people actually cared about her. As she looked around she felt that inner light that had been put out by Inuyasha start to blaze again. Looking over at Sango she could see too.

"So when is the ceremony going to take place?" Sango asked

"Well I think that they should just high tail it Vegas." Koga said with a hope.

"Yeah that's why no asked." Ayame said smacking his arm.

"In a month. That should be enough time to get everything together right. How hard is it to have a wedding?" Sesshomaru said in a no big deal way.

At that statement all the women in the restaurant stopped and glared at him. Kagome rolled her eyes but if everyone pitched in they could pull it off. As her mind started to make a list she knew they could do it.

"Sesshomaru you get the house and leave the wedding to me. Just make sure to show up in a month. I think that we should have it at the shrine it is a tradition in my family. Sango we should go and look at dresses tomorrow with my mom." Kagome said in the best drill sergeant voice she had.

"Yes Sir! Bright and early tomorrow morning." Sango said thrilled to help.

The next morning true to word Sango showed up at her doorstep pounding on the door. Her mother opened the door as Sango darted in. She called upstairs for Kagome to get her but out of bed.

Finally dragging her ass out of bed and tripping over some shoes that she hadn't put up yet she trudged to the top of the stairs and slowly down sleepily.

"Lets go lets go lets go." Sango said with her list of dress shops in hand.

"Sango give me a few to take shower and remember where I left my energy." Kagome yawned

"Better hop to. We gots lots to do." She sang

"I swear if you turn into Dr.Seuss you will not live to see tomorrow. That crap freaked me out as a child." Kagome said running back up the stairs to her bathroom for a shower.

Two hours later the girls and Kagome's mother where at the first dress shop. Looking in the mirror at the white dress Kagome scoffed. She now realized why brides where not suppose to be pregnant. They looked like the side of a damn house in a white dress.

Sango came over to glance at the dress. A frown as she scrunched her nose at the image in the mirror. Corset dress's where not a pregnant girls friend.

"This is so hopeless." As her eyes started to well "I will just call off the wedding."

"Oh please don't cry. One more dress and then I will take you out for a chocolate milk shake." Sango said

Her mother had been talking to the dress shop owner. Upon her return she looked at the massive dress drowning her daughter. Raising a brow to the current dress she shook her head. She then handed the new dress to her daughter.

"Fine but if this looks horrid I am wearing a sheet." She grumbled

"We could have a toga wedding party. Miroku would love it." Sango laughed

When she stepped put out of the dressing room Sango eyes went wide. Kagome moved to the mirrors near her friend to see if it was that bad. As she stared at her reflection a smile crossed her lips. It was perfect.

She looked like a greek goddess. The empire waist of the dress hid the bulge of her tummy. Soft silk chiffon draped elegantly to the floor. An embroidered trim wrapped lovingly under her breast and over the shoulders.

"It was made for you." Her mother whispered as she looked at the mirror in front of them.

Having found the dress of her dress the girls went to lunch. Her mother had decided to go on home and make sure nothing happened to the dress. She didn't want to chance it after seeing the other dresses out there.

As they entered the café Kagome saw Kikyo sitting at a table by herself and looked as if she had been crying. Not that it was that unusual since she was always cheating and getting caught. Ignoring the girl Kagome and Sango found a nice seat.

As their food arrived so did a still sobbing Kikyo. Looking up Kagome almost felt sorry for the bitch. ALMOST.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Sango said tight fisted

"Inuyasha has been sent away." Kikyo cried

"What no one to smoke pot with?" Sango laughed and Kagome giggled

"I'm pregnant." Kikyo cried helping her self to a seat.

"Are you sure maybe the last guy you had sex with just fell in." Sango couldn't help herself

"Sango be nice." Kagome said in a half chuckle. "Well its not mine. So what do you want?"

"Kagome, I know we haven't always gotten along, but Toga will listen to you. Inuyasha is the father and I don't know how to get a hold of him." Kikyo frowned playing with her napkin.

"Have you tried smoke signals?" Sango joked really why should they help a cunt like this.

Kagome however watched as the tears started to fall and she remembered when she thought that she was going to be alone. The trouble with being a good person is that you can't turn it off. Rolling her eyes at her self.

"I will tell toga, but I don't know what he will do with the information Kikyo." Kagome sighed

Sango shook her head. She knew that Kagome would help the bitch. It was what made Kagome well Kagome. Sango watched as the treacherous bitch hugged her friend as if she never hurt her. One day she will get hers, especially if she marries Inuyasha.

"Don't say it Sango. I'm an idiot, but I am just going to tell Toga. That's it I swear."

"Okay Kagome." Sango smirked. Really someone could steal Kagome's soul and she would still help her.

Later that night she went to the mansion. Knocking on the door toga answered the door and waved her in. Izayoi ran up and rubber her belly.

"I heard that it is good luck to rub the belly of pregnant woman." Izayoi said to the shocked girl.

Toga laughed at his wife's antics. It was half of her charm to believe such silly superstitions. Then again he thought as he also rubber her belly. Then coughed as if it covered up the action. Now Kagome was laughing at them both.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru isn't home yet, but you are always welcome to wait." He said

"Actually I need to speak with you." She said and he motioned for her to follow him.

They entered a large study as he sat behind a large desk. She didn't understand why Kikyo couldn't do this her self, then again she always had others do her dirty jobs. 'She better not be making this up' Kagome thought.

"I ran into Kikyo today. She said that she is pregnant with Inuyasha's baby. I thought that you might want to know." She said not sure if she should stay or leave.

Uncomfortable silence. Yes that best described it for a few minutes.

"This is problematic. Is she sure and why didn't she come her to talk to me herself?" Toga asked the now fidgeting girl.

As Kagome went to answer Sesshomaru came into the study. His mother had told him that Kagome was speaking to his father. Fearing that maybe there was a problem he heard the question that his father asked.

"Who is she?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome spun wide eyed to see him standing in the doorway.

"Kikyo she is pregnant. Sango and I ran into her at the café today. She asked that I speak to your father, but I really have no idea why she couldn't come here herself." She said answering both of their questions at the same time.

"This isn't our problem." Sesshomaru said. He was happy his bastard brother was gone.

"He is right Kagome I will take care of it. Thanks for telling me." Toga smiled

Getting up she went over to Sesshomaru. She hoped that he wasn't angry with her. She followed him to his room in silence. As soon as the door shut behind them he pulled her into his arms and took her into a breathless kiss.

"I missed you." He whispered into her lips.

"You just saw me last night." She laughed

"No, I mean I missed you." Holding her tighter so she could feel what he meant.

He placed kisses on the side of her neck. While being distracted by the kisses he removed her top and bra. His one hand caressed her breast as the other removed her pants. Kagome finally noticing her state of undress began to remove his clothing.

As soon as both stood skin to skin he took her lips once more as he walked her backwards till the back of her knees hit the bed and made her fall back.

Laying tender kisses up her thighs he crawled forward once he reached his destination he layed her legs over his shoulders. Holding her hips so she couldn't escape his tongue. It snaked between her already wet folds and up the valley to her nub causing her hips to try and jerk. Receiving a moan when he once again took the path this time circling the nub with his tongue.

His finger moved to slip inside her while his tongue teased. It only took a few minutes for her walls to grip and squeeze his finger. His own aching becoming to hard to think. He moved up her body between her legs. Grabbing his head she pulled him down into another kiss. She could feel the tip of his cock at her entrance. A thrust in relieved both of their aching to become one.

Slowly thrusting as he looked into her eyes. Her breath panting across his skin as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She shifted to try and quicken the pace as she pulled his lips to hers again. Giving into her need to quicken the pace flesh rubbed against flesh. Moaning into his mouth his finger to rub her spot as he shifted to pound into her until he felt her walls pulse around him. His body tensed as his own release was met.

Pulling out and rolling to his side he watched her hard breathing. All his tensions finally leaving and his body relaxed. She turned her face to him and with a smile said.

"I'm hungry." A snorted laugh from him as he looked at her. "I love you too."

**A/N**

I just wanted to say thanks to people reading. To the reviewers a big thanks. it is always nice to hear what you guys have to say. To Trinity3000 I did the last two chapters trying to toughen Kagome up. Also thanks to K-Mart, Sessygurl, dw, Dark Angel, dimpleslane1992 and Sesshyluvsjc for the nice words.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 10

The month had flown by with everyone rushing around to meet Sesshomaru's deadline from hell. Kagome's mother and aunt had taken to the task of decorating the shrine. Flowers would be littered every where if they had their way about it.

Ayame had found this great little bakery that made a cake that was to die for. Well at least that was how she said it. Koga said they should just get a cake at the grocery store and it would taste the same.

Bankotsu manage to get the Famous Shikon Restaurant for the reception. He had recently started dating the daughter of the owner. When asked if he was dating her for her father's restaurant he of course denied it. Who wouldn't want to date girl who looked like she had an adam's apple and could bench press you?

Miroku had gone about things in a less devious way. He had a friend that did djing on the side. He managed to talk him into doing the gig for the wedding and Sango managed to find a photographer willing to fit the couple in at this busy time of year.

Some where in the middle of the wedding madness Sesshomaru had managed to find the perfect house. It was only a couple of blocks from his parents, but it wasn't too big for the couple. Kagome had fallen in love with it when he showed it to her.

After Toga spoke to Kagome about Kikyo he had gone to see the girl his self. Kikyo showed him the information from her doctor. There was the question of if the baby was Inuyasha's or not. That was still up in the air till the baby's birth.

Kikyo swore she would go straight if Toga brought Inuyasha back. She also promised that they would never bother Sesshomaru or Kagome again. Toga informed her that he would speak to Inuyasha and see what he wanted to do.

So the next day Toga had gone to the school to tell him about Kikyo. At first Inuyasha had been shocked. That soon turned to anger when his father informed him that they would be staying at the mansion.

Inuyasha brought the fact that he had bought Kagome and Sesshomaru a house when she got pregnant. Toga was quick to point out that Sesshomaru was graduating from college and going to work for him. He also reminded Inuyasha that neither Kagome or Sesshomaru had drug or alcohol problems.

When Inuyasha got home and Kikyo had moved her stuff into the mansion the fights began. They must have never been around each other sober, because from what Toga heard that hated each other.

Kikyo was in no way anything like Kagome as matter of fact she was down right abusive in the relationship. Toga felt sorry for his son, but he knew that Inuyasha had done this to him self. It also didn't help that he had started cheating on the girl the same night he got back.

Sesshomaru had dropped by the mansion to speak with his father when the sound of glass hitting the wall had them on their feet. Running into the living room they found Inuyasha in his boxer. Some blonde girl in her bra and panties was cowering behind Inuyasha. A very scary looking Kikyo held a vase in her hand ready to hurl it at the couple.

"You son of a bitch! I'm pregnant with your child and your screwing around with some tramp!" Kikyo screamed and pitched the vase at his head.

Inuyasha had enough time to dodge the flying vase and pull the girl down before it hit her. Kikyo not being happy about the miss grabbed another vase this time however Toga grabbed the girl and yelled at Inuyasha to get out till she calms down.

Sesshomaru had never seen anything so funny in all his life. Finally his bastard brother was getting just what he deserved. Kikyo. Sesshomaru told his father that he would see him in the morning and headed out the door chuckling.

As he arrived at his home he could smell the aroma of steaks being broiled. A smile crossed his lips as he walked into the kitchen. Kagome dropped her fork and ran over throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey, how are things at your dad?" She asked pulling him down into a kiss.

"Interesting Kikyo caught Inuyasha with some blonde and started throwing vases at them both. Really it was one of those things that makes you believe in karma." He laughed holding her tighter.

"Your father asked if they could come to the wedding. I said that I would have to talk to you." Kagome said and watched as he let out a breath. "I understand why he wants this. You are brothers and you are both having children."

"I understand that Kagome. If it will not bother you then I will let the trash come."

A smile and a nod as she let him out of the embrace. Picking up the phone she called Toga to let him know. As soon as he answered she could hear what sounded like a civil war going on in the background.

"Is everything okay over there?" Kagome asked waving Sesshomaru over to listen in on the phone.

"Umm of course Kagome." Toga said as the voice of Kikyo threatened to remove Inuyasha's testicles with a rusted spoon. Sesshomaru had to cover his mouth to keep from bursting into laughter.

"I spoke with Sesshomaru and we decided that it would be okay if they wanted to come to the wedding." Kagome said holding in the laughter.

"Oh okay well I will speak them know about it…..later" Toga said as the voice of Inuyasha yelled that the blonde meant nothing to him and pleaded for Kikyo's forgiveness.

"Goodnight." Kagome said hanging up the phone finally letting her laughter escape.

It seemed Inuyasha was getting just what he deserved. She hoped maybe this would make him realize how mean he had been in the past and maybe he would change his ways. Then again she wouldn't hold her breath.

The next morning Sesshomaru awoke to a chaotic Sango dashing around his house. That didn't bother him as much as the fact Kagome was missing. Finally grabbing Sango's arm as she grabbed her purse to fly.

"Have you seen Kagome?" He asked the crazed woman

"Yes, we have a list of things to do and the wedding is at two. I don't know.."

"Where is she?" He cut her off before she could say what to do. He had learned that she rhymed when nervous. A strange quirk.

"Hair. She has to get her hair done. Then we have to …" Sango was starting to panic

"Just go I will see you guys later." Sesshomaru said freeing the girl to resume flight.

He didn't see what everyone so crazed about. You would think that the world where ending the way Sango dashed about the house. 'I mean it is only 11:00 am for gods sake…' Sesshomaru thought as his eyes bulged.

"Shit 11:00am!" Sesshomaru yelled flying to the shower.

Kagome stood in front of the full-length mirror in her mother's room looking at her self. Her hair Loosely pulled back trailing long curls and loose ends and her makeup in soft neutrals. Sango came in to check on her. It was almost time.

"He is going to fall over." Sango sighed at her friend

Looking back at her friend in the mirror Kagome almost started crying. "Thanks Sango. For everything." As she turned and gave her friend a hug.

"Oh! I want a hug too!" Ayame cried rushing over and giving them both a squeeze.

A little time later Sesshomaru was standing underneath the god tree with Miroku and priest by his side. The music started letting the crowd know that the bride was on her way. A hushed silence permeated the air as everyone looked at the beautiful bride Kagome made.

When Sesshomaru saw Kagome his heart stopped. He followed every footfall that led to his side. He recalled the first time he had seen her at his parent's house. He had loved her at first sight.

As Kagome progressed towards Sesshomaru the light in her soul grew bigger. She recalled the first time that she had ever felt his lips caress hers. To know that he was to be hers always almost made her cry.

Except she would look terrible with her mascara running.

Now standing at the altar as the priest babbled words neither really heard. They simply stared into each other's eyes. Sesshomaru mouthed the words I love you as she mouthed back I love you too.

In the crowd of their friends and family they could make out the little sobs of their mothers and large ones of Ayame. A breeze filtered through the god tree as it rained flowery petals upon the two. At that moment the priest's words rang through.

Without even thinking twice he answered the priest. "I do."

A few sneaky tears had made their way out as the priest asked her. "I do." She said.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Priest said

Cheers from the crowd as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Author Note

Yeah it was sappy, but it was a wedding. I decided the wedding should be sweet. The reception will be crazy. Open Bar!

Once again thanks for your reviews and reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

A/N I woke up feeling human and besides we had to get to the reception.

Damn traffic!

Chapter 11

The newly made couple had just arrived at the reception party to be greeted by their families and friends. It was decorated elegantly with soft lighting, ice sculptures and a monster seven-tier wedding cake sitting next to a wall of presents to the side. Everyone seemed to be getting along nicely as Kagome finally began to relax. Really what was the worse that could happen.

Kagome had been swept away by Sango and Ayame to look at the massive cake. While Sesshomaru was talking to Bankotsu and Miroku about where they where headed for their honeymoon. Inuyasha and Kikyo seemed to be acting like actual adults for a change and speaking nicely with the other guests.

A loud voice boomed throughout the room calling for Kikyo. Immediately everyone looked to see a raggedy Naraku stagger in and making his way towards the now pale Kikyo. Inuyasha jumped in front of his pregnant fiancé to shield her from the crazed looking Naraku.

"Get the fuck out of my way Inuyasha. This is between Kikyo and myself!" Naraku said trying to push Inuyasha out of the way

Sesshomaru had moved to stand by Kagome's side as the anger escalated between the two. Soon the entire reception party was watching as a strange tug of war started to take place. Inuyasha had grabbed one of Kikyo's arms and Naraku had the other.

"Let her go she is pregnant you ass!" Inuyasha snarled pulling forcefully.

"I know! Its my kid!" Naraku screamed pulling as hard as he could which was unnecessary because the second Inuyasha heard those words he let go of her. The two flew backwards into the massive cake sending pieces of cake flying everywhere. Inuyasha was just about to stalk over and start screaming when a new voice filtered in.

"She can't be pregnant with your child. I am! You said you loved. YOU PROMISED TO BE THERE!" A pregnant Kanna rushed into the room next. "Kanna I told you to stay in the car." Naraku gnarled at the petite girl.

"You where fucking Kanna?" Kikyo said angrily trying to rid her hair and clothes of icing and cake.

Bankotsu, Miroku and Koga decided that it was time that these troublemakers leave. Koga and Bankotsu went to grab Naraku but as their feet hit the slippery icing ended up on their asses at his feet. Miroku was trying to calm the girls down. They had been trying to yank each other's hair out, but when he butt in they started to attack him.

Sango ran over to save her man with the help of Ayame. Toga was holding Inuyasha to keep him from running over and pummeling Naraku whom was still taunting him. Pretty soon everyone was either in the fight or trying to rescue someone from it.

When the cops arrived to break up the free-for-all the entire restaurant was in shambles. The guest looked as if they had survived a war and there was no sign of the couple anywhere. By the end of the night the police had taken down everyone's story and arrested Naraku and Kanna for disturbing the peace.

Sango and Miroku had looked everywhere for Kagome and Sesshomaru, but could not find them. It was getting late and they where dead tired. Driving home Sango remembered that she had left all her beauty supplies at the shrine. Miroku being the gentleman that he was drove her to pick up her things.

Walking up the shrine stairs they could hear the sound of laughter and music. As they finally reached the top Sango watched as Sesshomaru spun Kagome out of his arm and back in. Giving her a little kiss each time. Miroku gave her a little tug and motioned for them to sneak away before the two were caught.

Flashback 

Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms as Kikyo and Naraku flew back into the cake. Their eyes bulged when Kanna informed the world she was also pregnant with Naraku's child. They watched as their friends began to try and stop the fight with no luck. Things where sliding out of control fast.

Sesshomaru felt a shaking form in his arms. He awaited the tears and sobs to get louder, but imagine his surprise when Kagome burst out laughing at the scene. A look around as the mess slowly spread throughout the reception. A silent pull of Kagome's arm as the two slipped out the back doors.

"I always wondered what it felt like to be on the Jerry Springer Show." Kagome said laughing and looking at her husband.

"I just want to get out of here before the cops get here." Sesshomaru said darting with his wife towards the car.

"We can't just leave everyone." She said

"So you would like to spend our first evening together as man and wife explaining to the cops why my brother and his friends are fuck ups." He asked tilting his head

"Hmm, when you put it that way. It's not like they're in danger or anything. What are we going to do?" She asked hopping in the car.

"We are going to grab some burgers and head back to the shrine. Turn on some music and dance beneath your favorite tree." He smiled and pulled her into his arms.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you." She said giving him a tender kiss.

"I am normally informed of your hunger, but it may have slipped a few times."

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha sat outside in his mother's garden thinking back about his life and all the wrong choices he had made over the years. A sound behind him caught his attention. A now clean Kikyo came to sit next to him.

"I will be honest Inuyasha. I am not sure who is the father of the baby. We can take a test when it is born." She whispered with teary eyes.

"I am. I am the father of the baby Kikyo. We are going to grow up and start acting like the parents we will be soon." Inuyasha said sternly.

He wrapped an arm around the girl. He could have made her take the test, but it wouldn't matter. He would always be hers and she would always be his. No one else could deal with his or her shit and no one else would want to. They where two rejected puzzle pieces who only fit together.

Toga had watched out the window as Inuyasha for the first time ever took responsibility. He had just heard from Sesshomaru and was relieved to hear that their evening was unaffected by the catastrophe. They where packing for their cruise in the morning. Toga was half tempted to stow away and go with them. The damage to the restaurant was going to be a fortune to fix.

A sigh left his lips as he felt two arms slide around his waist. The sweet smell of her perfume filled his senses. Izayoi.

"You better not be thinking of running away and leaving me with this mess." She laughed embracing him stronger.

"You know that I would never leave you behind." Toga said turning to face her.

"I should have had girls." She joked and Toga shuttered. "I thought that this entire mess was caused by females." Toga said cocking an eyebrow.

"Careful what you say a female sleeps next to you." She said sweetly and elegantly removed herself from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 12

A few days after they had come home from their honeymoon Kagome had gone to speak with her teachers at school and explained everything that had happened. They had agreed to let her make up her classes, but she was unable to graduate with her class. Sesshomaru had wanted to throw her a huge party, but Kagome reminded him of every huge party that they had attended. He settled for taking her dinner with some friends.

Sesshomaru had finally finished with college and was now working with his father. A lot of people didn't think that he had to work very had if he was the boss's son. So he had made it a point to prove everyone wrong. He was normally the first one in the office and the last one to leave.

Kikyo and Inuyasha had been sent away until the baby was born. Naraku had started threatening Kikyo if she did not return to him. It had started to effect her pregnancy. Toga knew that there was only so much the police could do and hoped that he would be in jail by the time of the baby's birth.

Sango and Miroku had recently become engaged. That really was not all that surprising to their friends. However, when Koga and Ayame should up after a vacation to Las Vegas and said they tied the knot you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone else had stayed on the same path they had before.

The months moved on and Kagome was now in her eighth month of pregnancy. She hated the way she felt in this large awkward body. Always bumping into things and always so tired. Rest was hard to find when she could not sleep on her stomach or her back. Sleeping on her side made her leg fall asleep and she had to keep rolling back and forth.

Sesshomaru was hardly around and she had to get all the baby things together herself. Of course her family and friends where at her side, but it was not the same. She often tried to stay awake to greet him but he would be too tired to talk. She was starting to think that he was repulsed by the way that she looked. Now she all together avoided him so he wouldn't see her.

It was early evening when Kagome settled into the couch to watch a show on the television. A noise in the back of the house drew her attention. Making her way to the noise she noticed that the back door was open. Starting to get scared she turned to get her phone and call the police. As soon as she did she came face to face with Naraku and the barrel of a gun.

"Don't scream bitch. Pick up the phone and call Kikyo." He said calmly.

"I don't know where she is I swear. I don't." Kagome said frantically.

"Then call the asshole husband of yours. Tell him to get Kikyo here as soon as possible. Inform him that if I even think that the cops on their way he will have a hell of a mess to clean up." He said shoving the phone into her hand.

Kagome dialed with shaky hands and tears running down her face. Naraku didn't even seem to notice or care about her fear. She heard Sesshomaru pick up on the other end of the line.

"Sesshomaru it's Kagome." She said choking back sobs.

"Kagome I will be home later. I can't talk right now." He said not paying enough attention to hear her cries. He had quickly hung up the phone on her.

Kagome couldn't believe that he had done that. As a matter of fact Naraku couldn't believe he had just done that. Both looked at each other in shock. She started to cry harder and beg for her life. Naraku handed her the phone again.

"Call your father inlaw and hope that he wants to talk to you." Naraku snarled

Kagome was still so upset with Sesshomaru that she could barely breath. She heard Toga pick up the phone and prayed that he would give her at least five seconds of his precious time. If she ever saw Sesshomaru again she lay into him good for being such a bastard.

"It's Kagome. DON'T HANG UP!!" She screamed frantically.

"Kagome calm down I wouldn't hang up on you." Toga said trying to calm the near hyperventilating girl.

"I need your help. I need Kikyo here. Naraku has a gun to my head and if he thinks that someone has called the cops he will kill me." She choked out.

"Kagome don't worry. I promise I will get you out of there." Toga said hanging up the phone.

Naraku and Kagome were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Kikyo to show. Kagome didn't know if she was more upset by the gun or the fact that her husband had done what he had.

"I have nothing against you Kagome, but I'm desperate here." Naraku said starting to calm down from the drugs. Kagome only nodded.

A car door alerted them someone had arrived. Looking out the window Naraku could see Toga with a hooded woman he had guessed was Kikyo. As the two walked into the kitchen Naraku lowered the weapon and moved to the cloaked figure. As he got a foot away from the cloaked figure a gun was thrust into his face.

"Drop your weapon and put your hands behind your back!" A male voice rang out.

She was crumbling in Toga's arms as they led Naraku away in handcuffs. So angry and hurt by what had transpired that night that she packed a bag and left with Toga. She hoped that Sesshomaru got a good taste of what it was like to be alone, because he was going to stay that way till she calmed down.

When Sesshomaru finally arrived home he found that police where there. He ran to the house in fear that something had happened to Kagome and the baby. He recalled the phone cal from her earlier in the evening and his heart jumped to his throat. When the police informed him of what had happened he raced to his father's house. Only to find that Kagome was refusing to see him.

"What do you mean she doesn't want me here!" Sesshomaru yelled at his father.

"She had a gun to her head and you hung up on her. You would be lucky if she ever spoke to you again. She cried in my arms saying that you were sickened by the way she looked." His father said sitting back behind his desk.

"What? I never said anything like that. I have been busy with the office and maybe she took it the wrong way." Sesshomaru sighed

"She is pregnant. Of course she took it the wrong way. I don't know how you are going to get her to talk …" Before he could finish Izayoi rushed in. "Kagome's water just broke. She needs to get to the hospital." She said and rushed back out of the room.

Sesshomaru jumped from his seat and rushed up the stairs. He found Kagome sitting on the side of the bed holding her stomach. She gave him an angry glare and what sounded like a growl. He moved to her side to touch her, but she hit him in the arm.

"What the hell do you want? Get out I don't want you here!" She yelled as he flinched from the tone in her voice.

"Kagome, you can be angry with me later. Lets just get you to the hospital." Sesshomaru said helping her to her feet.

The trip to the hospital had felt like hours even though it was only fifteen minutes. She had been settled into her room as the doctor came in and checked her. Being a month early the baby had not turned yet. She would have to have an emergency c-section to remove the baby.

The only nice thing was that she had not had to go through hours of labor pains. Sesshomaru was at her side in the operating room giving her sweet reassuring words and apologizing for being such an ass. He promised to cut back from working so hard to spend time with his family.

She gave him a smile and accepted his apology. The next sound that they heard was the cry of a little girl. The doctor handed the baby to Sesshomaru who stood stunned at the tiny creature in his hands. He leaned down and let Kagome see her. Happy tears as she looked at her daughter for the first time.

"Rin" Kagome said looking at her husband.

"Rin. It is a good name for her" He sighed as the baby opened her eyes to him.

A/N: Well I think that the next chapter will be the last. So till then thanks as always for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 13

It had been six years of marriage and two children. They had their fights like any other married couple and had their hard times also. They now had a three-year-old son named Shippo. Rin was a daddy's girl always wanting his approval and praise. Shippo on the other hand stuck to Kagome like glue.

Sesshomaru had been true to his word and started working normal human hours. He stopped caring if the others thought that he had a hand me down job, because at the end of the day what they thought didn't count. He made sure that his family always came before anything else.

Kagome helped her mother maintain the shrine and she had also become a super mom. When the other mothers would not be able to do something they always knew that they could count on Kagome. It didn't bother her and she never felt used. More like a feeling of being needed.

Izayoi had passed away a year ago from heart disease. It was hardest on Toga especially with his sons still refusing to speak or see each other. Inuyasha had refused to go to the funeral, because Sesshomaru was going to be there. Kagome had seen the hurt in Toga's eyes that day and knew that it was not just the passing of his wife that was hurting him.

Sango and Miroku had been married, but their reception was nothing like Sesshomaru and Kagome's had been. Then again no one would have a reception like that on purpose. They had a daughter named Shiori and she had become a best friend to Rin. The girls went and did everything together from soccer to girl scouts.

Inuyasha and Kikyo had stayed gone for a good couple of years before coming back. Kikyo had a boy named Hakudoshi while he did favor Inuyasha he acted like Naraku. Their marriage was as rocky today as it was all those years ago. Both were known to cheat on the other and had broken into fights at almost every bar in town.

Ayame and Koga were still holding strong after all these years. Most had not thought that the marriage would last a year. It seemed that her grandfather had taken to grooming the young man into following in his footsteps. Koga had tried to fight it, but Ayame had nagged him day and night till he fell into line.

Bankotsu had ended up with Yuka a friend of Kagome's. They had met at a bar-b-q the couple had a few summers ago and hit it off right away. Their wedding had been less than traditional. It seemed that every woman that Bankotsu had ever dated had tried to stop them from making it to the altar.

Suikotsu had become one of the top pediatricians in the area and Jakotsu had become a photographer. He had grown fond of taking pictures and altering them. He had also come out of the closet in more ways than one.

Naraku was sentenced to twenty years in the state prison. Kanna had promised to wait for him even though he said she didn't have to. She had given birth to a girl also. The others from Inuyasha group had just faded away and no one really knew what had become of them.

Kagome was nervous as she dashed about the house to ready herself. Inuyasha had called her and asked her to meet him. She had figured this was her chance to fix things between the brothers. She finished dressing and turned to see her husband watching her.

"Going out?" Sesshomaru asked in a less than friendly tone.

"Yeah, a friend wants me to get a drink with them. I won't be home to late." She walked by and gave him a quick kiss.

That was what led us here.

Pulling into the driveway she could see that the only light on in the house was the little one in their bedroom. He was waiting for her and she could not bring herself to face him. Gripping the steering wheel with angry force she shook her head as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

He surely hated her after what he had seen tonight. He would leave her and take the children. How much had this man done for her? How much had he given her? How many times did he save her from his brother's temper when they where younger? This man who thought the world of her and she betrayed his trust in her.

" I am so stupid." Kagome whispered to herself.

He was sitting on the bed with only the little light on the stand next to him to illuminate the large room. Silence was the only thing filling the house tonight. He had taken the children to his father's house earlier in the night just in case Kikyo had been right.

Kagome had been his life for so long. Everything that he did was for her. He had given her his heart and soul only to have it thrown back in his face. She had betrayed him. Not only had she betrayed him, but also she had done so with his brother. The one who had cheated on her and then left her heart broken for another. The one who had emotionally abused her and even in rage struck her. A frowned creased his face

"I am so stupid." Sesshomaru whispered into the empty room.

She had finally managed enough courage to face him. She was not even sure what to say to him. She didn't know how to make up for this. Shaking hands brushed her bangs out of her tear streaking eyes. She noticed that her children where not in their rooms as she made her way to him. The entire house was dark and ominous with shadows and memories. She stood outside their bedroom door with her hand on the doorknob.

He could hear her on the other side of the door. He didn't really think that she would return to him that night. After finding her at the bar locked in a passionate embrace with Inuyasha. He rubbed his eyes as if trying to rub the memory away.

Kikyo, Inuyasha's wife had come to his office that afternoon. She told him that the two had been meeting secretly for the past couple of months. She had pulled a hotel receipt as proof of them being together that Monday.

He didn't want to believe her, but she said that they would be seeing each other that night. Inuyasha told her that he had to work late. Her cue for I am going to see my mistress. Kikyo talked him into coming with her to confront the two. Sesshomaru and Kikyo had only walked through the door to find Kagome and Inuyasha in an embraced kiss.

Sesshomaru watched as Kikyo launched herself at the couple ripping them apart. Startled gasps from the couple. Everyone else in the bar stopped to watch what was happening. Kikyo started to claw at Inuyasha and scream at him. Sesshomaru could not bring himself to move or speak after what he had just seen. He went cold inside. Kagome had not even noticed that he was there until she grabbed her purse to flee from the escalating scene. The minute she spun to the exit she saw her husband looking at her with a pained expression.

He never said a word. He never attacked her. He just stood there looking at her and she thought she could see his soul die. She made a move towards him to explain, but he had shaken his head before walking out the exit. Kagome ran out the door of the bar to catch him before he left, but she only caught taillights speeding away.

Now here she was at their door. She took her hand off the doorknob. There was no fixing this. He would never trust or believe her again. What was the point of trying? It was time to walk out of this mess that she had created for herself. She was a coward, a liar, a cheat, a bad mother and the worse wife that had ever lived. Sesshomaru would be better off without her. Her children didn't need such a weak minded person in their lives to destroy them either. She would leave. She would disappear and they would be happy, because all she could bring was sadness.

"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered to the door choking back tears.

He had heard the whisper and the sound of her feet shuffling away from him. Anger and sadness had taken over any logical thought and if she thought that she could just leave him she was out of her fucking mind. Jumping off the bed he darted out the bedroom door to catch her.

She had made it to the front door and had it cracked to leave when it was slammed shut. Facing the door she could see that she was trapped between the same arms that had shut the door. Her husband Sesshomaru was behind her.

"Going so soon dear? Is Inuyasha the only one to get your kisses tonight" he whisper in her ear. Fear crawled up her spine and she decided to face it head on. She spun around to see her husband inches away from her face.

"I am leaving. Don't worry I don't want anything from you and the kids will be better off without me. I want you to find someone that is worthy of you." She said looking into those eyes that had always held nothing, but love for her.

His hands balled into fist as he frowned at her reply. Was it so easy for her to leave him after six years of marriage and two children? Tears rimmed his eyes as he looked down to the floor.

"Would...would you want me if I were more like him…Would you prefer me better if I cheated on you? If I told that you would never be good enough and always compared you to the woman I was cheating with?" He said head bent away from her stare with tears falling to the wooden floor.

"Did you never love us at all?" he whispered sliding to bended knees in front of her looking defeated.

In truth she had only met up with Inuyasha that night for closure. To finally put him out of her mind forever. They where getting ready to leave when he grabbed her for a kiss. She had been startled at the kiss, but when Kikyo flew in and started to beat the hell out of Inuyasha she had no idea what was going on.

Then she turned to see her husband. The beautiful man kneeling in front of her. He is her entire world along with her children. She never felt that she gave them enough or did enough for them. Maybe this was god's way of telling her she needed to free them. She leaned against the front door weak in the knees from seeing her strong husband breaking down.

"I love you all, but I don't deserve any of this life." She said sliding down the door into a sitting position in front of her husband.

Sesshomaru raised his red eyes to meet her gaze and all she could think was that she wanted to hold him and tell him that she loved him. She worshipped him and no one would ever compare to him, but when she tried to talk only more tears fell and her voice faltered.

" You love us, but find it so easy to leave us for him." He spit the words out bitterly.

"I…I am..not leaving you for him. I…am leaving ….for you. The kiss …he grabbed me …and then Kikyo showed. I don't …I don't think you will believe me anyway…This was the first time I had seen him in years" she cried

His mind clicked in for a minute and that statement didn't make any since. Kikyo said that they had been meeting for a couple of months and even had the receipt from Monday. Could he be messing with someone else and Kagome was telling the truth. He reached over and took her face in his hands

"Did you meet with him on Monday also?" Sesshomaru asked almost afraid of the reply.

"Monday? No remember we were at Rin's soccer game and she scored the winning goal." Kagome said a little confused on the line of questioning.

Crap how could he have forgotten about that? He had always been so paranoid about being compared to his brother that any doubt was fuel for the fire.

"Kikyo said that Inuyasha and you had been meeting for the last couple of months." He said hoping she would correct him and confirm. Kagome tilted her head not sure if he would believe her or not.

"He called me on Tuesday and asked if we could meet up and have a few drinks. Nothing more or less just catch up. I know how you are about him and didn't want to have a confrontation, but that was blown to hell. Now I see what a mistake it was." She said softly and tried to pull her face out of his grasp.

He was not going to let her go now or ever. She never thought she was good enough for their little family thanks to his brother's early relationship with her. He thought back to when he asked her to marry him. She thought that he was pulling a cruel joke on her. Sesshomaru had loved her from the first time Inuyasha had brought her home to meet his family.

"You are not leaving us. We love you." He stated before pulling her to him in a warm embrace.

She threw her arms around his neck to tighten the embrace. "I'm so sorry…I love you….I will do anything to make this up to you.." She cried into his hair. He pulled back to look at her face and lowered his lips to hers as she opened to deepen the kiss. The taste of salt in their mouths did nothing to stop the quickly heating kiss.

Breaking the kiss he whispers "I love you too, but you are never to see that ass again."

Kagome holding him tighter than she ever had started to giggle "I promise I will never see him again."

THE END

A/N For those of you who have read my little story I thank you. For those of you who like my story I really thank you. I am kind of new at this it has been maybe a few months of writing and I hope to get better. Thanks again for your support. My reviewers I give big kiss and hugs

Trinity3000

FIRE OF LOVE

Vicious Grin

Sakimi1014

Sessygurl

Xieyen

Anime Lady Pimp

Sesshyluvsjc

K-Mart

dw

A few of you read my other stories also. Speaking of that thanks again Trinity3000 for catching my booboo. Of all the things for me to leave out(growls at myself). I hope the chapter was better after I fixed it.


End file.
